Slumbo
Slumbo is a Frosticons Mixel. Description It takes an earthquake to wake this guy up, believe it or not. But when Slumbo is awake, this lazy Frosticon has the muscle to move giant objects and make obstacles for Nixels. But beware, Slumbo can get a brain freeze from making ice tunnels. He falls asleep at the most inopportune times, like mid-way through lunch or while falling off the side of a cliff. Background Bar B Cubes Slumbo's Ice Cream falls in Vulk's barbecue fire, so the two have the idea to open a roadside stand to sell Bar B Cubes, all while mixing. This pleases Gobba, who gets free samples from both their stand and Krader and Volectro's Rock Pops stand. Snow Half-Pipe Slumbo is seen snowboarding with Jawg, Flurr, Kraw, Flain, and Krader. He mixes with Jawg while snowboarding. Vaudeville Fun He is seen at the judging panel, disapproving of Kraw and Gobba's performance. Fang Gang Log Toss He is seen with Flain relaxing in the Farmlands to piano music over the radio. They get rudely interrupted by Chomly and Jawg's game of Log Toss. After he and Flain burn their log as payback, Chomly tricks them into doing a Murp and becomes their new "log." High Five He and Kraw are with Chomly in an unknown area. Chomly wants high fives, so he gives them cubits to mix. However, eventually, they make a murp that squashes Chomly. Set Information Slumbo was released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41509 and contains 61 pieces. Trivia *He is compared to a frog. *He is one of the nine Mixels to include a Nixel. *He looks very similar to Shuff. However, he is thinner and of course, blue instead of grey. He even has a crystal on his head, although it's also blue instead of gold, and is an ice crystal. *His name is a pun on the word "slumber". *He has a higher chance of murping than mixing. *Bar B Cubes and Fang Gang Log Toss are the only episodes so far where he has been shown without Kraw. *He and Flain both hate Log Toss. Gallery Set LEGO-Mixels-Series-2-3.png|Slumbo as a LEGO along with the other Frosticons and Series 2-3 Mixels SlumboPackaging.png Lego Slumbo.png Slumbogo.png SLUMBO!.jpg Artwork Slumbo...PNG|Weeeeeee! Yourmom1000.jpg|Slumbo's older and lower quality artwork. Slumbo.jpg|Umm... AllTheAwesomeMixels.jpeg|Slumbo can be seen at the bottom, near the left, behind Zaptor and Vulk. CragstersInfernitesFrosticonsStretchersGlorpCorp.jpeg|Slumbo on the Mixels logo, along with Krader, Vulk, Balk, and Glurt. Bar B Cubes.jpg|Slumbo in Bar B Cubes. Crazy Gobba.jpg|He is not getting free Bar-B-Cubes MIX Bar B Cubes.jpg|Mix! Slumbo Bio.jpg|On mobile website sledding time.png|Wait, is this SLEDDING TIME?! Sledding Mixels.jpg|Slumbo in Snow Half-Pipe Scared Mixels.jpg|Ouch! Snow Half-Pipe.jpg|The mix made with him and Jawg. Itsdabombtobeafroaticon!Image.jpg|It's the bomb to be a Frosticon! The Judges.jpg|I give it no. slumby.jpg No Log Toss.jpg Hey watch it!.jpg Look right slumbo.jpg High Five.jpg Oof.jpg Combinations Mixes Krambo.png|With Kraw Slawg.PNG|With Jawg Vulbo.PNG|With Vulk Murps What the hell.PNG|With Kraw Flain Slumbo Murp.png|With Flain Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Frosticons Category:Overbite Category:Sleepy mixels Category:Haired mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands